Vive y aprende
by Ruedi
Summary: ¿Puedes sufrir más? ¿Llorar más? ¿Angustiarte aún más? Shadow lo desea tanto sólo por poder reunirse con su amiga del alma. Llorará, se martirizará y sufrirá hasta que no pueda más... Vive y aprende…. Sólo así serás feliz…


Cuando hay que escribir, simplemente fluye y sale… Necesitaba plasmar un sentimiento extraño y lo idealicé en el punzante dolor de Shadow. Lamento abusar del mismo en mis escritos, pero no paro de inspirarme a causa de su angustia.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes son de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, etc.)_

Vive y aprende

 **Capítulo único:** _D_ _eseo la muerte_

Sentir la presurización del cuerpo luego de la batalla final significó, para mí, el agrado de poder soñar con sentir tus brazos nuevamente. Caía al vacío con lágrimas y sonrisas, mientras una lejana voz llamaba mi nombre: seguro era aquél erizo, aquél héroe azul que me ayudó a derrotar a la bestia. Pero no me importaba, oía tus risas y estaba seguro de que me acercaba más a tus suaves manos…

No resultó así: cuando abrí los ojos, lejos de encontrarme en un paraíso donde podía verte a cada instante, me topé con un cielo azul espléndido, mucha hierba y, a lo lejos, gente que iba a venía.

Yo me preguntaba dónde estaba y _dónde estabas._

Corrí de aquí para allá, buscando y buscando, pero no hubo cabellera igual a la tuya, ni ojos celestes como tuyos y, muchos menos, esa sonrisa única. Cuando vi el atardecer que declinaba a un ocaso, regresé a la soledad de una colina. Sólo, allí, me di cuenta de que estaba en un planeta, no importaba si era la Tierra o cualquier otro, era un planeta físico y, si era físico, tú no estabas.

 _Ese pensamiento carcomió mi ser._

Me tomé la cabeza con las manos, sufriendo por un agudo y punzante dolor que no podía yo detener con mi voluntad. Tenía la más compleja mezcla de sentimientos que alguien podría albergar: tu amor, mi dolor, mi angustia, mi liberación, tu cariño… ¡Creí recobrar mi verdadero ser al destruir a la criatura de la colonia y entregarme por el bienestar del mundo, haciendo valer tus palabras y tu confianza! Pero, ¿por qué la vida se me hizo larga? ¿Por qué?

 _¡Deseaba tus brazos y tus risas! ¡No una vida llena de dolor!_

Lloré. Lloré tanto que ni recordaba cómo era la sensación de los ojos pesados y el cansancio por la tristeza.

Se hizo de noche, muy entrada ya, y la luna llena me bañó con su luz. Era pura y me martirizaba.

Grité. Alcé mi voz para decir tu nombre, para expresar mi dolor que, aunque aparecía haberse apaciguado un poco por el llanto, volvía la angustia, de nuevo, a mí ser. Quise romperlo todo: arrancar la hierba, romper troncos, golpear las rocas e ir dando puñetazos a todo lo que se me cruzara. Necesitaba demostrar mi furia y mi tristeza de una manera física.

 _Física… ¡Odio esa palabra!_

No eres real, no eres física, vives en mi mente, en mis recuerdos y en mí ser, y no puedo tocarte. ¡Esto es el mismo infierno, el mismo reino de la profunda soledad! ¿Por qué, María?

Caí rendido al suelo, volviendo a llorar y golpear, sin fuerzas, la tierra. Después de todo ese berrinche, mis pasos me llevaron hasta un río y vi mi angustiado reflejo: los ojos rojos, aún más rojos que mis iris, rasguñado y lleno de moretones…. Qué miserable me veía. Golpeé ese reflejo y me alejé de allí, corriendo.

En el camino, tropecé con algo duro y me tumbé. Veía en el horizonte que noche aún era oscura y silenciosa. Volví a llorar y repetir tu nombre, y no paraba de preguntarme por qué una y mil veces…

 _María, María… ¡Si me hubieran dejado morir, seguro estaría contigo!_

¿Puedo morir? Me pregunté… Sentí algo parecido en el espacio, esa sensación de limbo, de libertad y de alegría, pero algo ocurrió y sigo de pie.

 _¿Puedo yo morir?_

No aguanto la tristeza y la miseria, María, ¡no lo soporto! ¡Otra vez ese maldito dolor de cabeza, esa fuerte punzada en el pecho y tus ojos brillantes! ¡Quiero morir! ¡Morir contigo!

— ¡Basta! —exclamé a los cuatro vientos y reventé en llanto.

Perdí la capacidad de mantearme en pie y caí al suelo, boca abajo. La cabeza me estallaba, mis ojos ya no tenían manera de generar lágrimas y sentí mi corazón llegar al límite.

 _¿Desfallecería? ¿Moriría de pena y dolor? ¿Me reuniría contigo, mi amiga del alma?_

Lo deseaba tanto, ¡tanto! Si prolongaba mi dolor, si aumentaba el ritmo de mi corazón lacerado, habría una posibilidad, ¿no? Si esa era la única opción, ¡así sea!

 _¡Más dolor, más angustia, más tristeza! ¡Sufre, Shadow! ¡Sufre por la humanidad que te lo arrebató todo, por la pérdida de María y por no reunirte con ella! ¡Aumenta tu sufrimiento, sólo así, verás sus cálidos ojos! ¡Más, más!_

El dolor físico llegó a puntos inconmensurables, a un clímax tan catastrófico y el erizo ya empezaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba y su corazón no funcionaba del todo bien.

 _Sin embargo, qué hermosa sonrisa estaban teniendo sus labios, ¡por fin, sentía esa cercanía, esa voz, esos ropajes celestes…!_

— ¡Shadow, Shadow!

Aquello celeste que sus ojos veían con dificultad no era más que el pelaje de un erizo, quien lo vio de casualidad y, preocupadísimo por el estado en el que se encontraba, lo sostuvo en brazos y lo llevó al hospital más cercano que pudo.

— ¡Estúpido Faker! —Aullaba, pasando del dolor a la furia—. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame sólo!

—Cálmate y te pondrá mejor —aseguró Sonic con un semblante de preocupación. Shadow trataba de zafarse del agarre del Faker.

— ¡No entiendes nada, idiota! —le gritó—. ¡Déjame como estaba! ¡María me llama!

Sonic entornó los ojos y lo sostuvo con más fuerza: ahora comprendía ese dolor tan intenso por parte del erizo negro.

— ¡Qué María ni que nada! —exclamó—. ¡Deja de sufrir por tu pasado! ¿Acaso quieres que ella te vea así, lloriqueando y gritando como un niño caprichoso? —Shadow se estaba enfureciendo, aunque no tenía muchas fuerzas para soltarse de él—. ¡Crece, vive y aprende, por Dios! —Sonic corría tan veloz que Shadow no notaba ni el paisaje. Llegaron a la puerta del hospital y el erizo azul lo ayudó a ponerse en pie—. No te lo voy a volver a repetir: vuelves a hacer otra estupidez de este calibre y no pienso ayudarte, ¿eh? —Shadow no dijo nada. El de ojos verdes le puso las manos en sus hombros—. Lo digo por tu bien, Shadow: deja de sufrir tan innecesariamente, basta, termina con ese dolor. Piensa en la sonrisa de María como una bendición y sigue adelante… Por ella, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella…

Entraron al edificio y un doctor de guardia lo atendió al instante. No estaba en un estado muy grave, pero precisaba sumo reposo.

El erizo negro, vencido por el cansancio se dejó relajar, bañado por algo que lo permitió sonreír.

—Quiero ser feliz, María….

— _Quiero que lo seas tú también, Shadow mío_ —dijo una voz en sus sueños. Luego, lo arropó como a un niño pequeño—. _Basta de lágrimas, basta de angustia, ¡vive, Shadow! Haz tu vida y sé feliz. Recuérdame, con alegría y no con tristeza, ¿me lo prometes?_

— ¡Lo prometo, María! ¡Por ti y por mí! —exclamó, de golpe, tirando al suelo a Sonic, quien dormía en un silla.

—Vaya golpe —dijo sobándose la cabeza—. Veo que te hizo bien dormir, tienes energía —Shadow suspiró y volvió a tumbarse en la cama—. ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

—Sí… —respondió, cansino, pero con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos rojos—. Lo haré… Viviré y aprenderé —Sonic sonrió, también, y le palmeó la cabeza—. Deja eso, Sonic, no soy un niño —el nombrado se rio a carcajadas.

—No lo sé, a veces no pareces tú.

Shadow lanzó un resoplido de fastidio, pero sonriente. Miró el techo y miró a María a los ojos: _vive y aprende…. Sólo así serás feliz…_

OoOoOoO

Quería que Shadow se suicidara, pero me parecía demasiado malvado de mi parte XD Y como me agrada (mucho…) esa relación amistad/rival que tiene con Sonic, pues lo quise aparecer… Ese dolor, cuando tu corazón no puede más, ah… Quería escribirlo. Necesitaba hacerlo… Llorar hasta que tus ojos no puedan más….

En fin, no lloren y espero que les guste XD Algún día volveré a escribir cosas bonitas, rosas y alegres, por ahora, quiero mucha tragedia y mucho dolor xD ¡Saludos!


End file.
